Rictusempra
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: A l 'époque des Maraudeurs Sherlock et John sont en quatrième année à Poudlard, ils se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître, jusqu'à ce fameux cours de potion…
1. Chapter 1

**Rictusempra**

**L'histoire est à la base un Rp écrit avec Meyan afin de vous faire patienter pour la suite de « La Fleur de Feu ». Il s'agit d'un rp par téléphones interposés (et écrit pendant les cours la plupart du temps, oui c'est moche nous le savons mais faut bien s'occuper xd) donc il est évident que les parties sont moins développées et moins recherchées qu'un rp classique par ordinateurs, je pense que vous comprendrez. **

**Résumé : A l 'époque des Maraudeurs Sherlock et John sont en quatrième année à Poudlard, ils se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître, jusqu'à ce fameux cours de potion…**

**Disclamer : Bien évidement rien de tout cela ne nous appartient et nous n'en tirons aucun profit. **

**Rating de ce chapitre K+**

POV SHERLOCK (Meyan) / **POV JOHN (Ryokushokumaru)**

**Chapitre 1 : Potion ratée et baguette cassée **

J'ouvrai la porte de la salle et entrai le plus naturellement du monde, ignorant royalement le fait que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Je tendis mon morceau de parchemin au professeur de potion d'un air arrogant. Mot du directeur en personne, il ne pouvait rien dire. Sans attendre sa réponse qui ne pouvait qu'être positive, je filai à grandes enjambées vers les places, une légère grimace dégoûtée aux lèvres : cours commun avec les Gryffondors.

Me coltiner un bande de bouseux atteint de crétinisme congénital, mon rêve le plus fou juste avant la découverte de la formule de synthétisation de la pierre philosophale.

Je fouillai froidement les rangs à la recherche d'une place vacante, histoire d'être au moins assis pendant que le prof déblatéra son monologue aussi tragique d'affligeant. Il restait quelques sièges libres mais je les évitai comme la peste. Comme si j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Petigrow, ce nain de jardin péteux qui avait réussi à faire volatiliser la totalité de ses vêtements au lieu de changer son dé à coudre en glaçon deux jours plus tôt.

Sinon il y avait MC Mullen, le champion toutes catégories en fonte de chaudrons et odeurs d'œufs pourris (les bons jours), Tim Andrew qui défiait les lois fondamentales de la génétique par sa seule existence, repoussant chaque jour un peu plus la limite entre l'homme et la méduse.

Pour finir il y avait la bégayante Amanda Russel avec sa timidité et sa maladresse frisant le handicap. Il restait bien encore une chaise à côté d'un garçon blond qui ne méritait certainement pas plus d'intérêt que les autres vu que je ne me souvenais même pas de son nom.

C'était qui déjà ? Je crois que je l'avais vu l'année passée. Bof, je m'en foutais. Il était presque aussi petit que Petigrow, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il sache se faire oublier, lui. Je m'assis donc ici, lui jetant un regard vénéneux pour qu'il ne s'avise même pas de me parler. Tout juste si je remarquai qu'il versait trop de poudre de mandragore dans sa potion.

**Un élève de Serpantard vint de prendre place à mes côtés, et même si je le distinguais par sa tenue verte et noire soigneusement portée, son arrogance et son air hautain aurait amplement suffit. Il me dévisagea agressivement, comme si j'allais me familiariser avec un être si mauvais. **

**La maison Serpantard ne choisissait pas ses élèves au arrogants. Ce garçon-là devait être un simple mouton, se donnant un genre. Il en avait déjà les cheveux.**

**Pourtant la clarté de ses yeux gris me perturba un instant. L'instant de trop. Et mes proportions furent erronées. Aussitôt de la fumée noire s'éleva du chaudron. Puis le nuage s'écrasa sur nos têtes, suivit d'une explosion couleur jaunâtre.**

**Je m'essuyai le visage de toute la poudre qui me piquait le nez et les yeux. Faisant bien évidement la sourde d'oreille quand le prof s'égosilla encore une fois de mes prouesses. Quand à ma voisin, celui-ci ressemblait plus à un mouton en volume XXL qu'à autre chose. **

**Voulant limiter les dégâts, je lui dis : "Ça te va bien le volume. "**

**Le regard noir qu'il me lança ne me rassura pas.**

Je savais pertinemment que je ressemblais à un caniche dans une soufflerie aussi je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Étrangement je ne trouvais pas de lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Je plissai les miens, suspicieux et désignai ses cheveux devenus bicolores

"Et toi à un panda ou à la victime d'un coiffeur drogué."

Le prof arriva en nous faisant les gros yeux: "Vous avez réussi à rater une potion de niveau B, une potion enfantine ! Nettoyez-moi tout ça !"

Piqué au vif je répliquai avec acidité : "Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce cataclysme je n'ai aucune raison de nettoyer quoi que ce soit. "

"Holmes ! "

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant mes cheveux plein de poudre, n'en enlevant pas le tiers. J'en avais jusque dans mon col, bordel. Ça grattait cette merde. Je regardai mon voisin d'un air accusateur et je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Je passai une main dans les cheveux plus si blonds de mon vis à vis pour vérifier ma théorie. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais me laissa faire.

Je récupérai un peu de poudre avec curiosité entre mes doigts. "Ça sent le réglisse. "

"Vraiment ?" demanda le blond tout aussi étonné. Je roulai des yeux :

"Non je suis un petit comique" râlai-je "En fait elle transforme les crétins en porte manteau. Tu ne sens pas de démangeaisons cutanées ? Non ? Alors attends un peu ça va venir."

**J'avais estimé pendant une seconde qu'il avait tenté une blague, mais sa vanne devint vite irritante. Et je préférai soupirer et répondre par un silence que je voulais lourd, très lourd. Mais Monsieur Holmes me semblait-il (j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui pour son intelligence), surprenant tout de même, savait parfaitement jouer au roi du silence.**

**Le cours avait repris, et le professeur nous avait déjà oublié. Du moins, il essayait de ne pas tourner la tête dans notre direction, pour ne pas exploser dans la seconde et moi je ramassais les poussières de mon explosion la plupart collées à mes cheveux et ma chemise. **

**Mon camarade quant à lui nettoyait sa table lentement. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de limiter ses mouvements pour me laisser le sale boulot. N'était-ce pas sa faute si j'avais fait une erreur ?**

**" Même une tortue âgé de 200 ans irait plus vite." fus-je obligé de dire.**

Je haussai les épaules à la remarque désobligeante, moi qui avait espéré qu'il la boucle jusqu'à la fin du cours, raté. "Prenez-garde les reptiles domineront le monde. " dis-je sans même le regarder en rassemblant consciencieusement la poudre en tas sur ma table (et uniquement ma table).

Je cherchai Tom dans la salle mais je ne le trouvai pas, il devrait être là pourtant. Déçu je baissai le nez sur mon bureau, un éternuement chatouilla dans ma gorge à cause de la poussière et j'étouffai en un "Atchin" (que je nierai avoir prononcé même sous la torture) malheureusement sous l'impulsion le tas déjà formé fit tomber un peu plus de poudre de mes cheveux. J'éternuai une deuxième fois ("Atchin") faisant mine de ne pas entendre mon voisin pouffer devant ma manière très masculine d'éternuer.

Par vengeance je déchirai un morceau de son parchemin. "Heeeey te gènes pas !"se plaint-il

" T'occupes." dis-je sèchement.

Je griffonnai rapidement une question sur le fragment avec ma loquacité habituelle : _"Tom ?"_ puis le pris et l'ensorcelai d'un coup de baguette. Le papier vola en direction de la blondie des Serpentards (Lucius de son prénom) qui le réceptionna aussitôt.

**J'essayai de réparer mon parchemin, qu'il ressemble à quelque chose de convenable, que je puisse au moins présenter quelque chose. Mais le professeur avait déjà ses yeux revolver posés sur moi. Sûrement à cause des cris que j'avais poussé.**

**Alors qu'il finissait d'expliquer un mélange, il se dirigea à grands pas vers nous. De précipitation, et de peur de finir accroché à la lampe, je donnai un coup dans l'encrier de mon voisin qui tomba dans un grand fracas et éclata en morceaux.**

**Il était plein, et toute l'encre qu'il contenait s'étala comme une rivière à la recherche d'un fleuve. Un silence balaya la salle. **

**Le sifflement d'un papier volant brisa le calme et une feuille atterri sur notre table. D'une fureur telle le dragon qui venait de s'éveiller, le professeur hurla en à en faire trembler les murs. Non en réalité ils tremblèrent.**

**"HOLMES, WATSON VOUS SEREZ DE CORV********É**E DE MÉNAGE APRÈS LE COURS !"

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Si seulement Holmes ne s'était pas assis là.**

Au verdict sans appel je me couchai à demi sur la table, toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. Je lançai une œillade orageuse à Watson (décidément son prénom ne me revenait pas) et sifflai entre mes dents " Merci Watson, trois minutes tout juste avant la fin du cours. Du grand art."

"Désolé." marmonna-t-il, vaguement contrit.

Je le dépliai le papier logé dans ma paume pour lire la réponse de blondie : _" Il est à l'infirmerie Lock. Tu ne savais pas ?" _Lucius se retourna avec un sourire goguenard. Connard.

Tom avait très vite essayé de m'inclure dans sa bande mais il avait vite compris tout le « bien » que je pensais d'eux et avait renoncé. Je traînai avec lui et uniquement lui de temps en temps en électron libre. Les autres me sortaient par les yeux.

La cloche sonna et ils se levèrent tous, sauf moi et Watson le boulet évidement, j'aurais bien voulu filer en douce mais le prof nous surveillait. En passant devant moi pour sortir blondie ricana et je lui retournai une insulte fleurie.

"Allez-y les garçons, nettoyage, et vous en profiterez pour récurer les chaudrons. Le tout SANS magie bien entendu. " je m'effondrai encore sur la table.

**Après avoir plongé les mains dans l'eau bouillante, je sortais l'éponge imbibée de savon et vint frotter les vieux chaudrons. Qui avait autorisé les punitions ? Seul le bruit de la mousse contre le cuivre résonnait maintenant après celui que les élevés avaient fait en sortant. Un vrai vacarme en réalité.**

**Mon camarade si je pouvais dire, récurait silencieusement son chaudron. Ses mèches rebelles noires, retombaient sur son front, et il semblait vraiment appliqué à la tâche. **

**Il était calme et presque gracieux dans ses gestes. Ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant deviner de pâles et frêles poignets.**

**Je lui dis pour casser le silence, et la gêne que je ressentais: " T'es pas un bavard toi. " Un simple grognement sortit de sa bouche mais il ne s'intéressa pas plus à moi. " C'est quoi ton prénom?" Insistai-je pour discuter.**

**Mais il ne répondit pas. " J'imagine que c'est quelque chose comme Brutus." me moquai-je " Brutus Holmes ! " Et là, j'aperçus des étincelles.**

Je me redressai de mon chaudron comme un ressort " Et toi, quoi ? Simplet Watson ? "

" Grognon Holmes" dit-il puis il rajouta avec un sourire engageant " Avoue que as toujours voulu être l'un des sept nains ! "

Je haussai un sourcil en le regardant de haut en bas : "Pour certains c'est une réalité plus que pour d'autres" marmonnai-je en le vexant, puis je me remis à nettoyer mon chaudron alors qu'il me mitraillait littéralement des yeux. Sujet sensible ? Il ne rajouta rien pendant que je passai au deuxième chaudron.

Bon sang il était particulièrement dégueu celui là "Raaaah" je m'acharnas sur les traces incrustées comme un malade, faisant voler de la mousse partout et emplissant la pièce de grattements. « C'est le chaudron de MC Mullen, à tous les coups !" râlai-je en frottant de plus belle. Je regardai le blond qui m'ignorait boudeusement. Je réfléchis une seconde puis marmonnai "Sherlock"

"Quoi ?"

" Sherlock...c'est mon prénom. "

Il parut réfléchir également puis lâcha "John. Ton prénom est bizarre."

"Le tien trop commun."

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et reposer mes bras. J'allais utiliser un sort à ce rythme...

"Pas doué en sport hein ? " jeta Watson

"Y a plus important que le sport."

**"Je vois ça, un grand sportif le petit Holmes. " ricanai-je en finissant mon deuxième chaudron.**

**Je passai fièrement devant lui, mes manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes pour lui montrer mes muscles saillants. Il fit une grimace comme pour me dire que j'étais un vantard, comme toutes les autres crasses que pouvaient sortir les Serpentards sur les Gryffondors. Tous jaloux de nos couleurs, de notre courage, de nos exploits, ainsi que de nos bons élèves. **

**Je pensais tant aux éloges de ma maison que je me mis à en faire son éloge à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'au moment où Sherlock (puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi) me lança son éponge.**

L'éponge toucha Watson au ventre et s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mouillé et une salve de bulles. "Encore un mot de plus sur les Gryffondors et je te jure que tu avaleras les potions ratées cul sec. On t'a engagé en mission de propagande ? "

Il rougit légèrement l'air bien moins sûr de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes, je continuai avec un petit rire satisfait : " Quand on dit que les Gryffondors sont vantards..."

Il se pencha et ramassa l'éponge puis releva le menton "Et les Serpentards vicieux. " et me relança l'éponge dessus avec force. Je ne pus pas l'éviter et elle rebondit contre mon torse en laissant une belle marque rectangulaire sur mon blazer.

"Tu me cherches Watson ? "

"Peut être bien."

Je ramassai l'éponge détrempée du bout des doigts en y rajoutant une bonne rasade de produit pour faire mousser encore plus.

**Avant que l'éponge de Holmes ne me tombe sur le nez, je plongeai la mienne dans mon seau qui ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un tas de bulle de savon tant j'avais forcé sur le produit. Mais ma rapidité ne me sauva pas, l'arme de Sherlock atterrit dans mes cheveux, déjà noirs de poussière, la mousse mélangée à l'eau presque froide dégoulina le long de ma nuque. **

**Je frissonnai aussitôt, le duvet de ma nuque s'hérissant. " Tu veux jouer au plus malin Holmes ? " menaçai-je en prenant les deux éponges en main. "J'espère que tu cours vite" l'avertis-je alors que je le voyais se saisir de sa baguette. **

"Toi aussi" m'exclamais-je en lui lançant un sort de pétrification. Classique mais efficace. L'éclair rouge le toucha de plein fouet et figea ses mouvements au moment même où il amorçait ses bras pour lancer.

Je ricanai en me postant pile devant sa statue immobile. "Dommage pour toi mon petit John, personne n'est aussi rapide qu'un sort. " J'extirpai avec difficulté les éponges de ses deux mains rigides et entrepris de lui refaire sa coiffure. Puéril mais j'en retirais une grande satisfaction en voyant son crane surmonté d'un dôme mousseux style perruque Louis XIV, grise à cause de la poudre.

Je m'amusai à barioler la mousse de couleurs vives avec ma baguette. "Voilà, quelle classe ! " claironnai-je en me frottant les mains, content de mon œuvre. Un ou deux pouffements sortirent même de ma gorge. Les joies de se défouler.

"Tu te feras un plaisir de te dévouer à finir le reste ?" J 'attendis une seconde et repris narquoisement "Qui ne dit mot consent. Merci de ta graaaaaaaaaaande générosité !"

J'allais m'éclipser et le laisser là mais me ravisai au dernier moment. Je revins vers lui et m'arrêterai à quelques centimètres de son oreille pour susurrer avec un large sourire triomphant : "Vantard. " Et cette fois je partis, satisfait, annulant le sort une fois la porte fermée. (Sinon il me dénoncerait à coup sûr. ) Je courrais à l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas.

**Quand je pus de nouveau me mouvoir, je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Je regardais la porte fermée et j'entendais encore ses pieds claquer contre le sol. Il était pressé de s'éloigner ! Il avait donc peur de moi ou avait envie de me faire courir.**

**Je me mis subitement à éternuer toute la mousse qui me piquait le nez, et mes yeux me piquèrent aussi. Oh quelle poisse. Je soupirai : de toute façon j'allais devoir traverser le couloir dans cette tenue. **

**Je passai dans le hall dégoulinant d'eau quand je reconnus le pas maladroit de Mike. Mike, mon meilleur ami et confident, l'ami loyal, le vrai.**

**"John ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été de corvée avec un Serpantard ! C'est lui qui t'as fait ça !? " S'énerva-t-il en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds.**

**Mike était un sanguin. Il se fâchait dès qu'il était contrarié, et après… hé bien, il mangeait.**

**"Tu vas voir je vais l'ensorceler à ma façon ! " menaça-t-il en retroussant ses manches.**

**Mauvaise idée.**

Je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais laissé le morceau de parchemin dans la salle alors que je courrais vers l'infirmerie. Je n'étais même pas essoufflé en arrivant, ou à peine, courir j'adorais ça.

Mme Pomfresh était en train d'arpenter les rangées de lit comme à son habitude et remontant les bretelles d'une première année. Dès qu'elle me vit elle me salua d'un sourire sur son visage jeune. "Bonjour Monsieur Holmes je suis étonnée de ne pas vous voir débarquer sur un brancard comme d'habitude."

Je haussai les épaules : "Pas d'expérience dangereuse en cours. "

"Pour le moment. " ronchonna-t-elle, toujours un peu réprobatrice."Vous venez voir l'un de vos cobayes en rémission ?"

"Non – dis-je avec un léger sourire – où est Tom ?"

"Au fond derrière le dernier paravent à gauche. Il a eut beaucoup de visites. – Elle rajouta, songeuse – c'est vraiment un gentil garçon. "

**Mike était déjà parti vers le dortoir des Serpantards prêt à régler son compte à Holmes. Je réussis à contenir sa colère juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me rendre présentable. C'est-à-dire une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il dévore quelque chose. **

**Mais le revoilà déjà à l'assaut de Sherlock et je ne voulais certainement pas me faire attraper en pleine bagarre pour finir en retenue avec Sherlock encore une fois. Il ne me restait que cette solution pour sauver la mise de Holmes : penser nourriture.**

**"Hey Mike, je meurs de faim ! "**

**"Mais Holmes ! "**

**"Laisse tomber Mike, allons grignoter, n'oublie pas que nous avons cours contre les forces du mal. "**

**Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par me suivre. Sherlock tu me revaudras ça.**

La voix veloutée de Tom me salua. "Bonjour Sherlock, mais dis-moi... tu as couru ? "

Je ne lui demandai pas comment il le savait ça aurait été insultant. "Oui. Un crétin."

"Lequel ? L'école en est remplie je te rappelle. " ricana-t-il d'un air entendu

"John Watson. "

Il leva un sourcil arrogant, une question dans ses yeux sombres. Je résumai mon opinion rapidement :

"Aussi intéressant qu'un vermisseau attelé à une brouette de nains. Heureusement je m'en suis vite débarrassé."

Il sourit d'un air entendu "Pour venir ici aussitôt. " Un sourire en coin, je prononçai notre phrase rituelle en réponse "Enfin un peu d'intelligence dans la conversation. " Son sourire s'élargit. Le mien aussi.

La conversation continua quelques dizaines de minutes encore jusqu'à ce que je me fasse éjecter de l'infirmerie par Pomfresh qui devait donner son traitement à Tom pour une potion qui avait mal tournée. Décidément c'était le jour aujourd'hui.

J'allai jusqu'au réfectoire en traînant des pieds. Je n'avais pas franchement faim, voir pas du tout, mais mon imbécile de frère me ferait une maladie si j'avais le malheur de louper un repas et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de recevoir une beuglante de mère quand ce cloporte grassouillet l'aurait mise au courant comme le petit rapporteur bien propre sur lui qu'il était.

Je me laissai donc tomber sur un coin de chaise à la table Serpentard et émiettai un pain dans mon assiette, le regard dans le vague.

**Nous arrivions à notre table les bras chargés de friandises, je m'installai sur ma chaise, la faisant basculer en arrière, soupirant tout l'air que j'avais inspiré jusque-là. "Hey tu le connais le serpentard ? Là bas ? " demanda Mike en désignant un élève assis à sa table, seul et silencieux. Je ne l'avais pas vu.**

**"Heu ?" fis-je en observant la personne.**

**Je reconnus de loin les boucles soyeuses et la bouche en cœur de Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi mes yeux l'observèrent ainsi ? Je ne répondis pas à Mike trop concentré à redessiner chaque trait de son visage angélique.**

**Aussi doux que celui au-dessus du chaudron.**

Je finis par sentir un regard peser sur moi. Désagréable.

J'en cherchai la source et ne tardai pas à tomber sur John Watson qui m'observait depuis la table des Gryffondors. John Watson...encore ?

Je lui rendis son regard en haussant un souci interrogateur. J'avais une chocogrenouille en fuite cachée dans les cheveux pour asile politique ? Une trace bizarre sur ma chemise ?

Mes yeux restèrent aimantés aux siens beaucoup trop longtemps pour que cela ne paraisse naturel. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne me détournais pas, objectivement il n'y avait aucune raison que je reste fixé sur lui.

Il était aussi insignifiant que le vieux tapis râpé et mangé aux mites dans le salon de ma tante Martha, aussi médiocre que ses autres petits camarades. Je m'arrachai à ses yeux sombres, auto-exaspéré par une telle attitude trop sociale à mon goût et baissais le nez sur mon assiette en maudissant chaque miette de pain individuellement pour passer ma mauvaise humeur

Mais en fait je m'ennuyais, et j'étais curieux, irrépressiblement curieux. Je me levai et sur un coup de tête, j'allai tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors, les mains dans les poches. " Tu veux quelque chose, Watson ? Y a un truc qui te dérange ? "

A mon ton légèrement plus agressif que je ne l'avais voulu, le garçon à côté de Watson se leva d'un bond, l'air de s'être assis sur une fourmilière.

"Ouais toi !" gronda le voisin du blond. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, les yeux encore rivés dans ceux de John.

**Mes yeux fixant Sherlock c'étaient perdus dans le vide, j'avais la tête dans les nuages, le regard vague, ma vue s'était floutée et mes pensées s'acheminaient en va et vient, sans réel but précis quand une robe à la couleur noire et verte se présenta face à moi.**

**Aussitôt par réflexe je bondis de ma chaise, reconnaissant Holmes. Son ton agressif attisa aussitôt Mike qui le choppa au col, les yeux révulsés par la colère.**

**"Mike..."avais-je averti calmement, mon regard ne quittant plus celui du Serpantard.**

**"C'est lui qui t'as touché ?" Je ne répondis pas, mes iris contemplant le brun en silence.**

Mike (puisque c'était son nom) m'attrapa par le col. Il était plus grand et surtout plus baraqué que moi mais je ne me démontai pas. Il me secoua en répétant sa question à l'intention de Watson " C'est lui qui t'a touché ?" Watson et moi nous observons toujours.

"John !" appela Mike avec énervement en me secouant encore "Hé ho John ! "

Secousse. Je reportai mon attention sur Mike qui fulminait. "Et si c'était le cas ?" dis-je avec plissant le nez de dégoût face à la proximité de son visage.

Watson intervint avant que Mike n'ouvre la bouche et déverse sa colère comme un babouin atteint d'une rage de dents. "Laisse tomber Mike. "

Je renchéris : "Oui laisse tomber Mike, je ne voudrais pas être au contact prolongé de ta dramatique niaiserie de gorille de compagnie."

"Mike !" insista John pour son ami qui s'échauffait de plus en plus. "C'est lui pas vrai ?! " gronda ce dernier en plongeant une main dans sa poche.

Je plongeai aussitôt la main dans la mienne. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur ma baguette.

**Les voir tous les deux prêt à se sauter à la gorge, leur baguette pointant leur front à chacun...Cela m'inquiétait subitement de devoir être témoin d'un massacre.**

**"Tu n'as pas à parler à John comme ça ! "**

**"Oh pauvre chaton sinon quoi ?" se moqua le brun en appuyant sa baguette contre son front en sueur.**

**Connaissant Mike et sa moue de colère, ses yeux rouges et ses dents qui grinçaient, il devait vraiment être furieux, mais Sherlock satisfait de cette réaction déclara d'une voix tranquille : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je touche à ton blond chéri ? Dis moi, je suis curieux..."**

**Si j'avais laissé mon ami se jeter sur le Serpantard ce dernier l'aurait tué...je crois. Enfin peut être pas, nous n'étions qu'en quatrième année mais quand même.**

**Je me plaçai entre les deux mais trop tard, dans mon mouvement la baguette de Mike vola plus loin tandis que je me pris le poing que Sherlock aurait dû recevoir. Perdant l'équilibre, je reculai pour ne pas tomber et bêtement je m'écrasai sur la baguette de mon camarde.**

**CRACK!**

**Je me relevai la joue en feu, récupérant le reste de la baguette. "Oooh Mike... Je suis terriblement désolé..." m'excusai-je en baissant les yeux.**

**"Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! " hurla-t-il en pointant Sherlock et il s'enfuit nous laissant là, j'entendais ses pleurs dans le couloir.**

Un demi-sourire étira mes lèvres. Il était plutôt drôle ce Mike finalement. "Une vraie Drama Queen." Je laissai échapper un gloussement.

Watson cessa de se lamenter sur les débris de la baguette et se tourna vers moi avec colère. "Tu trouves ça drôle ?! En plus il a raison c'est ta faute... répare sa baguette."

Ma bouche s'arqua, moqueuse " Tu rêves... Tu crois t'adresser à Merlin ? C'est non."

"Comment ça non ?! "

" Quelle est la partie du mot « non » que ton esprit est trop obtus pour comprendre ? Même certains animaux sont capables de saisir l'intonation."

Watson leva les yeux au ciel et s'énerva. « Espèce d'enfoiré ! Il y tenait à cette baguette ! C'était celle de son père !

" Elle est cassée par ta faute."

"Non ! Si ne l'avais pas provoqué avec ton air de petit génie arrogant rien ne serait arrivé!"

Je reniflais avec mépris " Je lui suis rendu service. Utiliser la baguette de son père... Pas étonnant qu'il soit nul en magie. Il devrait me remercier plutôt..."

Watson eut l'air estomaqué. Je ricanais " Hé oui Watson le monde est moche. Le monde est rempli de mauvaise foi. Tu devrais t'y habituer". Je tournai les talons et m'en allai mais il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me retourna vers lui avec force.

Il s'agrippa à mon bras pour m'empêcher de partir, le visage sombre "Répare. La." J'essayai de me dégager mais sa poigne était trop serrée. Il releva ses yeux embrasés de culpabilité vers moi. "Répare-la." Il me faisait mal au bras.

Je répliquai froidement :" C'est une baguette John. Une baguette ne se répare pas."

Il ne m'écouta pas et me lâcha pour lancer un reparo de sa propre baguette. Les morceaux s' assemblèrent et l'objet se reforma. Comme neuf, aussi parfait qu'au premier jour. Il me retourna un regard triomphant "Ça a marché !" – il sourit d'un air heureux – "Ta réputation de génie est vraiment exagérée en fait."

Impassible je m'adossai contre un mur sans répondre en frottant mon bras douloureux. Quelques secondes après un autre CRAC claqua dans le silence. La baguette se brisa devant un John désemparé.

" Mais ...je croyais..."

" Je te l'avais dit. Une baguette cassée ne se répare pas. "

**Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise en soupirant de tout mon être... Qu'allais je faire ? Si je n'avais pas protégé Sherlock tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. La baguette tant aimée de mon ami glissa de mes mains, je la regardai rebondir au sol, le bruit de sa chute résonna. **

**Mike allait-il me détester maintenant? Allait-il me frapper pour apaiser sa colère? Son poing n'était pas des plus délicats, j'avais encore mal à la mâchoire. Mais la sorte de trahison que j'avais fait subir à Mike me faisait bien plus mal.**

**Je bondis de ma chaise empoignant Sherlock par les épaules "Allons chez Ollivander !"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rictusempra**

**L'histoire est à la base un Rp écrit avec Meyan afin de vous faire patienter pour la suite de « La Fleur de Feu ». Il s'agit d'un rp par téléphones interposés (et écrit pendant les cours la plupart du temps, oui c'est moche nous le savons mais faut bien s'occuper xd) donc il est évident que les parties sont moins développées et moins recherchées qu'un rp classique par ordinateurs, je pense que vous comprendrez.**

**Désolées de l'attente, mais les examens arrivent et sont même déjà là !**

**Résumé**** : A l'époque des Maraudeurs Sherlock et John sont en quatrième année à Poudlard, ils se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître, jusqu'à ce fameux cours de potion…**

**Disclamer :**** Bien évidemment rien de tout cela ne nous appartient et nous n'en tirons aucun profit.**

**Rating de ce chapitre K+**

POV SHERLOCK (Meyan) / **POV JOHN (Ryokushokumaru)**

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage nocturne à Londres**

" Et comment tu comptes-y aller gros malin ? " Je me dégageai brusquement. " Tu iras sans moi. " dis-je sèchement. Il se renfrogna. Quoi il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais l'accompagner ? Il était vraiment aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air ?  
" Mais t'as pas le choix Sherlock."  
" Ben tiens. Bien sûr que si, regarde je vais à mes cours là."

John pointa sa baguette sur moi. Malheureusement j'avais rangé la mienne, je tentai discrètement de porter ma main à ma poche mais il colla sa baguette contre ma poitrine. " N'essaye même pas. Tu m'accompagnes un point c'est tout."

Je sifflai entre mes dents : " Tu fais une belle connerie Watson. " Il m'ignora, me força à me lever et passa un bras sur mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. Je voulus me dégager à la seconde même de l'accolade, grondant comme un chat en colère : "Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fiches !" J'eus ma réponse quand la pointe de sa baguette s'enfonça dans mes cotes.  
" Pour partir discrètement – précisa-t-il inutilement – et je prends ça. " Il attrapa la baguette qui dépassait de ma poche de jean, détruisant au passage mes plans d'évasion. Et merde.

Il nous conduisit hors de la grande salle et me lâcha dès la porte franchie. Je me coulai hors de son bras et fuis aussitôt son contact. " Tu comptes réellement y aller ?"  
"A ton avis ? " répliqua-t-il en agitant sa baguette  
Je levai les yeux au ciel " Sans ton Mike ça risque d'être assez difficile" ricanai-je.  
" On va l'amener avec nous."  
" _On_ ? Tu as toujours l'espoir que je vienne...mon pauvre John..."

Il avait une expression tranquille qui n'annonçait rien de bon. "Tu tiens à ta baguette non ?"  
Mon visage s'assombrit " Si tu oses la casser crois-moi je vais tellement te pourrir la vie que tu préféras être mort " lui crachai-je au visage.  
" Dans ce cas tu viens avec moi "  
Je grimaçai en essayant de le décourager, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux " Les cheminettes sont dans les bureaux des profs. Dommage, ce genre de transgressions c'est pas ton genre non ? Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ta famille en te faisant renvoyer ? Donc autant me rendre ma baguette tout de suite. Le voyage est compromis. " D'après ce que j'avais vu de lui John était du genre loyal, sans doute très attaché à sa famille. Pour résumer un crétin de Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. 

Je voyais son combat intérieur se refléter sur ses traits. Bien. J'appuyai encore un coup sur le point sensible, mais alors que je pensais l'avoir convaincu il secoua la tête " Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Mike est mon ami. On ne laisse pas tomber ses amis. " J'en rageais intérieurement, fichu Gryffondor !  
Il ajouta : " Et je compte pas utiliser les cheminettes. Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch tu sais. Donc on ira en balais. " Le peu de couleur de mes joues disparu soudainement aux mots « Quidditch » et « balais »

**" Bah alors ! On a peur des balais ! " me moquai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches en me penchant vers lui, un sourire moqueur ne quittait plus mes lèvres.  
" Je croyais que tout le monde participait aux cours de première année ! Et tout le monde doit savoir voler ! " m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel tant cela me semblait être évident, mais je compris que je fis erreur à sa mine furieuse. Je gloussai légèrement : " Ohoh Sherlock Holmes n'a pas participé ! "  
" Sache pour ta gouverne que j'ai bien plus de relations que toi et toute ta famille réunit. "  
"Offff vantard ! – ricanai-je sans cacher mon sourire – Mais ça ne change rien, nous  
irons en balai, que cela plaise à Mossieur Holmes ou non. "  
Je chopai son poignet avec force l'entraînant à ma suite, l'adrénaline me poussait à accélérer, cherchant des yeux Mike alors que le Serpentard râlait de ma marche trop rapide essayant de se dégager." Sherlock …. ça ne sert à rien de forcer je pourrais te briser la poignet " déclarai-je, ne le regardant même pas parce que je venais enfin de trouver mon ami, les joues rouges et les yeux encore humides.  
" Mike ! " hurlai-je. Ce dernier me dévisagea sans dire mot, toujours déçu. "Mike" tentai-je encore en lui tendant sa baguette "Nous allons chez Ollivander ! "  
" Avec lui ? " murmura-t-il en désignant Sherlock. **

" Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix..." je foudroyai Watson du regard lui promettant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid comme on dit. Mike me fixait avec colère " S'il vient, je viens pas !"

Et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui.  
John remarqua ma satisfaction et resserra sa main sur mon poignet en insistant " Non il vient. Mike c'est à cause de lui que ta baguette est cassée, il faut qu'il vienne."

Mike se renfrogna : "Qu'il reste loin de moi alors !"  
Je me moquai " Pas de risque que je m'approche, j'aurais trop peur d'entendre les cris d'agonie de ton unique neurone."  
"Ça suffit vous deux !" s'exclama John. Mike me lança une énième œillade menaçante à laquelle je répondis d'un rictus supérieur. Mike leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de prendre sur lui et s'adressa à John : " Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça pour moi ? On risque d'être renvoyé."  
Watson haussa les épaules. Mike sourit timidement " Merci t'es un vrai pote ! "

Je roulais des yeux et fis semblant de vomir " Sortez les violons" dis-je.  
Ils partirent chacun à leur tour chercher leurs balais respectifs dans le dortoir. L'un des deux me surveillant à chaque fois. Tch.

Une fois cela fait nous nous rendions au parc. " T'as pas de balais Holmes ? " railla Mike sur le chemin.  
" Si je voulais je pourrais racheter toute la production du dernier modèle alors ferme l'ignoble égout qui te sert de bouche. Le monde te remercieras. "

Deux secondes de silence tendu. " Hors de question qu'il monte avec moi." ronchonna finalement Mike, des poignards à la place des iris. En fait j'étais malade rien qu'à voir les balais. Non je n'étais pas malade, j'avais une énorme boule dans le ventre. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'étais mort de trouille. Je me cachais derrière le sarcasme, échangeant encore quelques piques avec Mike jusqu'à ce que John soupire profondément.

**" Bon et bien je le prendrai avec moi. " concluais-je pour mettre fin au début de dispute. Je saisis de nouveau Sherlock par le poignet, nous allongions le pas en direction de l'extérieur, nos balais en main.  
Les gémissements plaintifs du brun m'inquiétèrent au bout d'un certain temps. Mike, lui, fonçait droit devant, fou d'excitation d'avoir un nouveau jouet. Je nous isolai dans un coin, demandant non sans souffler d'exaspération : " Qu'il a-t-il Sherlock? " Le **_**encore**_** était largement sous entendu.  
Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur son poignet rouge où luisaient de minces égratignures sanguines sur la peau blanche. "Oh Sherlock je suis désolé..."avouai-je, contrit en examinant les écorchures. " Promis, je soignerai ça dès que possible ! "  
**

Je rabattis la manche par-dessus les griffures et répliquai sèchement : " Ce ne sont que des marques d'ongles, je ne vais pas te coller un procès. Mais à l'avenir évite de me toucher, merci." Il ne répondit pas mais je sentis son attention peser sur moi. Il me regarda avec cet air appuyé pendant une fraction de seconde, il voulait dire quelque chose.

J'attendis jusqu' à ce que, lassé, je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait. " Est ce que ça va aller...sur le balais je veux dire..." demanda-t-il avec franchise, et il était sincère en plus...  
Je relevais le menton, fier. " Évidement. "  
Je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il me crut mais il n'insista pas : "On va rejoindre Mike ? "  
" Si on pouvait s'en dispenser..."  
John soupira avec irritation :" On peut pas. " Je soupirai à mon tour, tout aussi irrité. Il allait encore saisir mon poignet mais je l'écartai vivement en sifflant " Tu fais exprès ?! "  
" Désolé. Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de te traîner par le poignet. " Je ne répondis pas à la plaisanterie (qui n'avait rien de drôle) et nous rejoignions notre _cher ami_ Mike en silence. Il était déjà dans les airs et tournoyait au-dessus du terrain. "Alors vous venez ou quoi ? " s'écria-t-il depuis les hauteurs.  
Je dissimulais mon angoisse grandissante derrière un masque impassible, mais mes doigts tapotaient mes poches de nervosité et je finis par les y enfouir pour les cacher aussi. Dieu que je détestais les balais. John se mit à cheval sur le sien et m'invita à le rejoindre. Je m'approchais prudemment, la mort dans l'âme. Dieu que je détestais les balais.

**Sherlock prit un temps monstrueux à me rejoindre et à chevaucher mon balai.  
" Sherlock...Tu es certain que- "  
" Bien sûr ! " me coupa-t-il en s'agrippant à ma robe de sorcier. Ses doigts prêts à fusionner contre ma peau. Je le savais, il est terrifié mais même si cela m'inquiétait d'avoir un semi- handicapé sur ma monture, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de glousser. " Poule mouillée kot kot kot ! " S'il avait eu des éclairs à la place des iris je serai mort foudroyé plusieurs fois.  
Quand son torse fut collé à mon dos, je pris un peu d'élan et m'élançai. Avec le poids le balai vacilla de gauche à droite le temps de se stabiliser. Pendant ce temps Sherlock s'était agrippé à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**Le teint livide qu'il affichait alerta aussi Mike – qui fier de faire des loopings autour de nous (dire que je rêvais d'en faire avec lui, mais mon passager n'était probablement pas du même avis) – déclara : " Bah alors ! On a une grande bouche mais on a peur de voler à quelques mètres du sol ! "  
" Toi espèce de -"**

**C'est à ce moment que je choisis de plonger tel l'aigle pourchassant sa proie, coupant presque involontairement Sherlock. **

La suite de l'insulte s'étrangla dans ma gorge et mon estomac se décrocha littéralement. Ma respiration se coupa et mon esprit se vida instantanément avec le vent qui sifflait furieusement dans mes oreilles. Je me collais le plus possible à John incapable de faire autre chose que de m'accrocher à lui. Le sol se rapprochait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Je fermais étroitement les yeux, mon corps se crispa en l'attente de la collision inévitable. John changea de direction avec brusquerie et remonta en chandelle. Un faible gémissement m'échappa puis un deuxième quand John éclata de rire et s'écria avec un ton tout à fait sadique " Et encore un ! " Nooooooooooon !

Le balai plongea encore, je m'écrasai contre son dos et mon menton se logea sur son épaule. Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse, je voyais déjà mon corps disloqué et sanguinolent étendu sur la pelouse. Il accéléra encore et n'y tenant plus je cachais mon visage dans son épaule.

**Ses bras m'enserraient si fort que mes cotes n'étaient pas loin de se briser. Son souffle irrégulier s'écrasait dans mon cou, et son cœur battait tellement contre mon dos que tout ma cage thoracique vibrait au rythme de sa peine.  
Après quelques figures et descentes dangereuses, je me replaçai concrètement. Au-dessous de nous, la mer dormait paisiblement, les quelques vagues chantaient leur mélodie océanique. Le soleil du soir se reflétait sur l'eau, parfois caché par les nuages. J'aperçus Mike plonger vers l'eau, allant l'effleurer de ses doigts.  
Je posai ma chaude main sur celle froide et crispée de Sherlock. " Relève la tête Sherlock..." murmurai-je comme pour ne pas briser l'harmonie de la mer autour de nous. " N'as-tu jamais vu ça ? " demandai-je, l'incitant à relever la tête.**

Je ne bougeais pas. Qu'il aille se faire #%##%/* ! A la place je resserrais même ma prise autour de sa taille, bien décidé à ne pas bouger et à ne surtout pas ouvrir les yeux.  
" Sherlock ! "  
Je l'ignorai royalement  
" Sherlock !"  
Il tapota ma main." Sherlock fais un effort quoi !"

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates..."  
Silence buté.  
Le soupir qu'il poussa fit vibrer son dos. Il pouvait soupirer tant qu'il voulait. Tout simplement hors de question que j'ouvre les yeux, point barre. Il marmonna quelque chose que j'écoutai à peine à propos de " ma saleté de caractère " et puis se tut enfin.

Brusquement il redressa son balai à la verticale, m'arrachant un hoquet autant d'indignation que de surprise. J'ôtai mon visage de son épaule comme un diable à ressort "John ! – m'étranglai-je, élevant le ton de frayeur – Tu continues ce petit jeu et tu vas douloureusement comprendre le sens de l'expression « avoir un balai dans le cul » ! "  
Il constata simplement d'un ton satisfait "Ah tu as levé la tête. "  
Je lui lançai un regard venimeux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il stabilisa l'engin infernal en position horizontale. "Admire le paysage au lieu de ronchonner ! " ordonna-t-il.  
Le soleil couchant inondait de rose les douces vagues de l'eau calme. Le ciel flamboyant tout en courbes nébuleuses se reflétait sur la surface ondoyante. C'était le ciel enfermé sous l'eau mouchetée d'écarlate. L'eau incendiée de paillettes d'or et de flammes roses. C'était beau je me l' avouais volontiers mais têtu comme j'étais John n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réaction.  
" Mais on est un peu trop haut c'est encore mieux de près." dit-il avant de s'arrêter. Il me jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Je compris immédiatement le sous-entendu : " Non !"  
J'aperçus le coin d'un sourire, " Oh que si !"  
" Oh que non !" je m'agrippai de toutes mes force " Si tu fais ça je -"  
Il piqua en vrille vers l'eau miroitante, un faible gémissement sortait en continu de ma gorge et le paysage n'était qu'un tourbillon doré. Mes phalanges allaient se disloquer sous la pression et mon estomac se baladait dans tous les sens.  
Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Sans savoir par quel miracle, j'étais toujours en vie. Je me sentais nauséeux et m'affalai contre le dos de John, mon cœur sautait dans ma poitrine comme un cheval fou. J' inspirai de grandes goulées d'air pour faire redescendre la frayeur et John osa s'exclamer " C'était génial non ?! "

Mon souffle se heurta dans ma gorge. "...Je te hais."  
Et puis il n'avait pas une baguette à aller chercher ? Qu' est ce qu'on foutait à faire mumuse ?

**Je me penchais sur le côté, Sherlock crut que nous allions boire la tasse. Mes doigts glissèrent sur la surface de l'eau. " Tu ne veux pas toucher Sherlock ? " Pas de réponse." Tu veux jouer à ça ? " provoquai- je en faisant une moue triste mais que le brun ne pouvait me voir. " Elle est si bleue... si calme..."  
"Ça suffit John, remonte. "  
J'éclatai de rire face à la colère et surtout à la peur dans sa voix. Je me sentais rassuré de sentir ses bras autour de moi, je réfléchissais un moment avant de trouver une nouvelle blague à lui faire. J'aimais tellement l'entendre hurler d'énervement et ses mimiques adorables. L'idée de l'eau me traversait encore l'esprit mais je ne voulais pas plonger dans l'eau au risque de tomber malade. A la place je me redressai pour que Sherlock fasse contrepoids et que son fessier fasse trempette dans l'eau. J'entendais déjà ses cris de colère. **

Et voilà mon jean était trempé. Et glacial. " Watson tu me paieras ça. Comme t'as jamais payé. " menaçai-je, électrisé de colère. Oh oui quand j'aurai enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme et plus dans le vide à cause de ce ridicule balai, il allait douloureusement le sentir passer.  
Mike qui s'impatientait revint vers nous : " Bon qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On n'a pas toute la nuit Je vous rappelle..."  
Je ricanai " T'as qu'à t'adresser à ton pote ! Watson semble être prit de pulsions sadiques donc si tu n'as pas ton petit bâton qui fait boum tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à lui. Idem si vous vous faites renvoyer. Car c'est ce qui vous pend au nez s'il nous fait trop traîner. Le renvoi. "  
Une lueur d'anxiété passa dans le regard niais de Mike. Bien. Je poursuivis : " Évidement moi je ne serais pas renvoyé donc j'en ai rien à cirer ...sauf quand un crétin dont le cerveau entre en concurrence avec celui d'une huître pas fraîche me fait monter de force sur un balai et fait joujou à me tremper dans de l'eau glacée."  
Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression du singe qui pilotait le bout de bois infernal mais en revanche je l'entendis s'excuser : " Pardon Mike je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. On est reparti."  
Je sifflai entre mes dents, ne laissant rien m'échapper. " Toi penser ? Tu veux rire ? Un babouin te battrait à plate couture en calcul mental. "

Il remonta brusquement. Pas assez. Il n'avait aucun bon sens ? " Plus haut Watson. Jusqu'aux nuages. A moins que tu veuilles absolument faire la une des journaux moldus demain. "  
" La ferme ! " ronchonna-t-il.

**Suite aux conseils « gentiment » proposés par mon passager, je montais plus haut dans le ciel, n'hésitant pas à lui faire manger du nuage. " Bon appétit ! " lançai-je, me bouchant le nez au préalable. Je l'entendais râler de mon intelligence inférieure. Il n'avait pas tort j'avais perdu du temps à m'amuser et ça nous coûterait peut être le renvoi mais je faisais ça dans un but compréhensible.  
Alors que nous sortions du nuage, ses insultes ne me touchèrent plus mais je sentais malgré tout un pincement au cœur. J'aurai bien voulu être son ami au fond.**

**"Sherlock à la prochaine insulte je t'éjecte du balai. Alors la ferme. "**

Je fermai aussitôt ma bouche et ravalai le commentaire désobligeant (mais criant de vérité) que je m'apprêtais à dire. Je me murai dans le silence une fois encore et il poussa un soupir dont je ne pus interpréter la nature exacte.

Il était un peu moins de 17h mais la nuit était bel et bien en train de tomber, nous étions en novembre après tout et le ciel était mangé de lourds nuages ce qui atténuait fortement la luminosité. Je calculais que nous devrions arriver à Londres aux alentours de 19h30, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu' Ollivander soit toujours ouvert ou nous aurions fait tout ça pour rien.

Les cheveux courts de John me chatouillaient la joue. Ils étaient parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau depuis qu'il s'était amusé à nous faire traverser des nuages. En altitude la température était plus basse et le vent plus fort. Depuis plusieurs minutes, des frissons dévalaient mes épaules. J'avais froid et mon jean trempé n'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Je me collais d'avantage à John et me pelotonnais contre lui. Sa chaleur irradiait à travers ses vêtements à tel point que je finis par me demander s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Si c'était le cas le retour serait fortement compris...pour cette unique raison de sécurité je posais ma main sur son front. Le contact ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais John fit un léger écart de surprise. Il n'avait pas la moindre once de fièvre.

**La main froide de Sherlock me déconcentra un instant. Je l'observai par-dessus mon épaule en clignant des yeux " Sherlock... ?" demandai-je surpris par ce contact. Il resta de marbre mais je savais qu'au fond il devait s'inquiéter pour moi. " C'est gentil de ta part. " dis-je, incertain du comportement a adopter.  
Il se crispa. "John regarde devant. "  
" T'inquiète génie je gère ! "  
" John devant toi ! " saisit par l'urgence de son ton, je regardai.**

**Mon cœur rata un battement quand je réalisai exactement la situation. Avec le contrepoids le balai fonçait vers sol. Je tirai sèchement vers le haut en priant intérieurement pour que ça passe...pour que ça passe...que ça passe... Je serrais les dents, mon passager se serra contre moi avec angoisse. Le balai effleura l'arche de pierre et la pression retomba d'un coup. Quelques centimètres de plus et nous finissions encastrés dans le pont en face de nous. Du coup, je n'osai plus regarder Sherlock " ...merci...je vais faire attention. " **

" Ouais finir en steak écrabouillé contre un pont ne fait pas partie de ma liste des trucs à faire. " Mon souffle était court.  
" Comment monsieur Holmes ? Quel manque d'ambition" dit John, un sourire tinta dans sa voix. Mes lèvres se recourbèrent de quelques centimètres presque malgré moi. L'adrénaline retombait doucement dans mes veines. Je répondis sans sarcasme " Regarde devant toi surtout. Je ne tiens pas à me familiariser avec un autre pont ou un avion en plein atterrissage. " L'hostilité entre nous semblait être un peu tombée, le petit silence qui suivit était plus confortable que les précédents.

Mes mains étaient vraiment glacées si bien que je finis par les loger dans les poches de John sans lui demander la permission. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout d'un moment je sentis une brûlure se pulser dans mes cuisses et tentai de changer de position mais ce n'était pas très pratique quand vous étiez suspendu dans le vide sur un bout de bois volant. Le balai n'avait rien d'un moyen de transport agréable.  
Sentant que je m'agitais derrière John prit la parole : " T'as des crampes ? "  
Je grimaçai, " Ouais."  
" T'es vraiment jamais monté sur un balai ? " s'intéressa-t-il, curieux.  
" Si pendant le cours en première année, mais ça n'a duré que cinq minutes et...bref pas envie d'en parler. " Je préférais taire la catastrophe que fut cet unique essai. J'avais volé dans tous les sens sans aucun contrôle, manquant d'assassiner un hibou et plusieurs autres élèves. Sans compter les carreaux cassés et la vengeance du hibou qui m'avait hargneusement poursuivi.

Par sa faute j'étais passé à travers la vitre du cours de Métamorphose, manquant de me trouver transformé en infamant cache-théière à fleurs. Le dit hibou n'eut pas cette chance, McGonagall l'avait elle-même changé en sucrier écossais de colère et m'avait octroyé une semaine de retenue. Ce fut une pure catastrophe. Je finis par ajouter en guise de conclusion " La théorie, je maîtrise mais le passage à la pratique – je me raclai la gorge avec gêne – a laissé à ...désirer. " J'étais heureux que le conducteur ne puisse pas apercevoir la rougeur traîtresse et disgracieuse qui chauffait mes joues.

**" On ne peut pas être bon partout. " me moquai-je en ralentissant le rythme. Mike volait plus loin, je savais qu'il était jaloux de Sherlock même si nous n'avions pas plus sympathisé que ça. Il était un Serpentard et donc un ennemi. Mais moi je commençais à bien l'apprécier, il était différent des autres mais quand même beaucoup plus ….chiant, alors ses mains dans mes poches ne me dérangeaient pas.**

**Même s'il détestait le balai et même si je l'avais ennuyé il ne se plaignait pas tellement finalement. Je lui murmurai doucement pour que cela reste un secret entre nous " Je t'apprendrai Sherlock, si tu le veux bien évidemment. "**

Je mourrais d'envie lui dire que de toute ma vie je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de remonter sur un balai même sous la menace. Sauf pour le retour bien entendu. Mais sinon jamais. Plus jamais.

Cependant j'avouais que j'hésitais un peu à le dire de cette manière-là, j'avais bien noté la précaution de la formulation. Indication que si j'étais trop abrupte il me détesterait définitivement. Ce qui était loin d'être un problème en soi, ce ne serait ni le premier mais le dernier...sauf que j'avais besoin de lui pour rentrer...

J'étais en plein débat interne quand John voulut se tourner vers moi. Je l'en empêchai aussitôt en appuyant vigoureusement sur ses épaules " Stop le pont m'a suffi ! Reste dans l'axe ! "  
" T'as pas envie pas vrai ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix basse à peine audible dans le vent qui cinglait mes oreilles. J'allais répondre mais il ajouta précipitamment " On a qu'à dire que si tu acceptes je te dois une faveur ? "  
Ah c'était un langage qui me parlait déjà plus. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? L'altitude avait des effets néfastes de très mauvais goût. Je finis par lâcher un " Ok " des plus réticents. Et parce que je détestais ne pas comprendre je demandai " Pourquoi ? "  
" Pourquoi quoi ? "  
Je roulai des yeux allez John c'était évident ! Je soupirai " Pourquoi avoir insisté ? La première proposition n'était que pure convenance sociale – je crachai les derniers mots – tu aurais pu t'arrêter là au lieu d'insister en me faisant une offre que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser puisqu'elle me donne un avantage sur toi. Donc tu vas devoir te coltiner ma présence égocentrique et hautement désagréable sans la moindre contrepartie valable et je suis persuadé que tu n'en as pas la moindre envie vu l'état catastrophique de nos … – je cherchai le terme adéquat – premières interactions sociales. Donc : pourquoi ? "  
Il cogita quelques minutes " Pourquoi pas ? " finit-il par dire. Typiquement le genre de réponses qui m'exaspérait le plus.

**Le silence retomba calmement entre nous. Ses doigts restèrent au chaud dans mes poches, et nous continuions le voyage en espérant arriver à l'heure.  
Nous atterrissons sans catastrophes derrière un mur.  
" Laissons les balais là, ils ne risquent rien, Sherlock tu ne te fais pas la malle. " suis-je obligé d'ajouter en le chopant par le poignet. " Tu sais faire apparaître une paire de menottes Sherlock?"  
" Quoi ?! "  
" Je préférerai t'avoir accroché à mon bras que derrière moi. Tu es vil et mesquin. "**

**Il roula des yeux et soupira de tout son être " Ma baguette. " réclama-t-il en tendant la main.**

John que tu étais stupide. Stupide et naïf. Je conservais un visage froid mais je triomphais. Il ouvrit sa veste et attrapa ma baguette coincée à la ceinture de son jean. Allez vas-y. Donne-la moi. Donne. J'avais bien tenté de la lui prendre discrètement pendant le vol mais le manteau par-dessus avait mis fin à mes espoirs. Impossible d'y accéder sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Il attrapa donc mon bien et pendant une seconde je crus qu'il allait me la donner. Je le crus vraiment. Et je crois qu'il le crut aussi. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement à mi-parcours en me dévisageant de manière insistante, tout geste suspendu. Il hésita une fraction de seconde et laissa retomber le pan de son manteau par-dessus ma baguette. Je hurlais de frustration à l'intérieur.  
" Non." dit-il en secouant la tête. Fermement.  
Je sifflai avec colère " John ! "  
" Non je te fais pas confiance. Dès que tu l'auras tu vas essayer de te barrer en me jetant des maléfices à la gueule."  
" La partie de ton corps qui sera touchée dépendra de la manière dont tu prendras la fuite." raillai-je  
Il y eut un instant de flottement. Je vis à la légère plissure de son front qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un aveu ou d'un simple sarcasme. En réalité c'était l'un déguisé en l'autre mais bien sûr il avait un petit doute maintenant. Allez John, ma baguette ! Vite vite !

Finalement il se décida, après un temps infini.  
" Je prends ça pour un oui. T'es un Serpentard donc sournois de nature."  
Je levai les yeux au ciel...crétin...  
" Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie chez les moldus. Alors qu'est ce que tu crains ?...Débile. "

Il n'apprécia pas tellement : " Passe devant." Il me menaça avec sa baguette, " Devant j'ai dit."  
J'arquai un sourcil provoquant " Sinon quoi ? "  
" Sinon on te pétera la tronche à l'ancienne. " fit Mike en arrivant du trottoir d'en face. "Allez, devant le serpent."  
Je fis la moue avec dignité et me plaçai devant eux.  
" T'en as fait quoi de ton balai ? "demanda John à Mike.  
" Caché derrière une poubelle."  
" Je pensais planquer le mien dans le coin sombre là-bas. "  
Je me tournai vers eux, effaré " Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?! C'est complètement irresponsable ! Et si un mordu les trouve ?! "  
" Y a personne, le serpent, relax ! " s'exclama Mike  
Je grondai entre mes dents :" Vous avez quel âge mental exactement ? Demeurés ! "

**" Silence Sherlock sinon c'est toi qui va nous attirer des ennuis ! " le menaça Mike en lui attrapant le bras. Je fis aussitôt les gros yeux en écartant les deux.  
" Non on a déjà de la casse alors vous ne vous approchez pas ! C'est compris ! Je veux un mètre de distance entre vous ! " Ils me regardèrent d'un regard suspicieux et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. " Maintenant trouvons une cabine téléphonique, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et-"  
" Je suis presque certain qu'il nous cherche déjà. " ricana Sherlock en croisant les bras contre son torse. Je devins pâle et mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma baguette. Le brun me fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il savait déduire de moi.  
" Sherlock tu es intelligent non ? "  
" Quelle question ! "  
" Alors tu dois connaître Londres mieux que ta poche ! "  
" Et ? "  
" Guide-nous ! " menaça Mike en remontant les manches de son pull d'un air menaçant.  
"Mike –je dus le reprendre encore une fois – il nous est utile alors ne l'abîme pas ! "**

J'appréciai de me sentir comme un animal savant à ne pas abîmer...merci beaucoup...mais bon au moins John empêcherait l'autre de me sauter dessus en grognant comme un chien d'attaque plein de bave. Je voulus m'éloigner de quelques mètres mais à peine avais-je fais deux pas que la main de Mike m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière " Hé ho tu penses faire quoi là ?! John il a encore essayé de se barrer, tu vois on peut pas lui faire confiance ! "  
Je me dégageai sèchement " On se détend le pitbull. " Je désignai le mur un peu plus loin sans prêter attention à la sensation de brûlure que la poigne de Mike avait ravivé. Il ne comprit pas et me tourna un regard bovin.

" La plaque avec le nom de la rue..." je ne rajoutai pas d'insulte mais je la pensais tellement fort qu' il la vit sur mon visage. Il pointa son index sur moi en grondant : " Regarde-moi une autre fois comme ça et je démolis ta petite gueule d'ange. "  
" Qu'est ce que vous êtes chiants..." soupira John avec lassitude.  
Je levai encore les yeux au ciel et allai voir la plaque sans me préoccuper de la discussion en cours entre les deux Gryffondors. Assez houleuse semblait-il. Le nom de la rue ne me disait rien...c'était une petite impasse dont j'avais dû négliger l'importance. J'apprendrai le plan dans ses plus minuscules détails la prochaine fois.

Ils me rejoignirent balais à la main (j'avais suffisamment insisté pour qu'ils ne les laissent pas) mais je ne les attendis pas et cherchai une autre rue. La prochaine était un peu plus importante, pas de beaucoup mais ce devrait être suffisant. Une autre plaque là-bas ! Je déchiffrais le nom à la lueur du lampadaire.

Mike se moqua en me rattrapant au pas de course. " Le génie est perdu ? Comme c'est étonnant !"  
" La ferme !" m'écriai-je avec brusquerie, il me gênait à parler à tort et à travers ! Je connaissais le nom de la rue ! Je fermai les yeux une poignée de secondes. Le plan de la capitale se superposa derrière mes paupières closes. Je restituai la rue où nous étions et modélisai un itinéraire jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup " Je l'ai ! Par ici !" Je me mis à courir vers le carrefour.

**" Il s'échappe ! " hurla Mike alors que Sherlock se mettait à courir. Au loin ses boucles brunes se plaquaient en arrière laissant deviner le bout de ses oreilles, et il balançait ses bras d'avant en arrière. Il courait vite quand même. Mike qui avait déjà commencé à courir me rappela à nouveau "John ramène toi! On va le perdre!" et si on le perdait... Nous étions perdus puisque je ne connaissais rien des rues de Londres.**

**Je me mis moi aussi à courir, mes cheveux dans le vent, mes mains glacées et rougies par le froid. Je ne voyais déjà plus les silhouettes des deux garçons... Où avaient-ils pu tourner?**


End file.
